


Simpler Place in Time

by GotTheSilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: “Are you—is that my hoodie?”Tony looked down at himself, the sleeves of the hoodie hanging over his hands, and shrugged.  “I was cold, I didn’t think you’d mind.”“I don’t,” Steve said.  “It’s—” he swallowed.  “You look good in it.”





	Simpler Place in Time

Tony woke up alone and cold, neither of which were ideal conditions. “J? Temperature up,” he said as he stumbled out of bed, hands rubbing his bare arms. Dressed in nothing more than a pair of pj pants, he looked over at the chair in the corner of the room and spotted Steve’s hoodie. Smiling to himself, Tony walked over and picked it up, pulling it over his head. It hung almost to his knees, but it was cosy, and it smelt like Steve, so. Well. He wanted it against his skin until Steve got back.

When he made it to the kitchen, the coffee maker already dripping into a mug for him, Steve was nowhere to be seen, and Tony looked out of the window to see the city coated in snow. “Huh,” he said. “And Steve went running in that?”

“Captain Rogers left two hours ago, sir,” JARVIS said. “I imagine he will be back soon.”

“Hmm.” Tony walked over to the coffee maker and picked up his mug, inhaling the rich scent, before gulping it down and putting the mug back to get filled again. While he waited for more coffee, Tony took out his phone and contemplated calling Steve, but paused at the thought of being the clingy boyfriend. Partner? Boyfriend? Tony stifled a sigh and grabbed his mug again, this time taking it with him as he sat at the table and started to flick through his emails.

“You look busy,” Steve said when he walked in a little later, heading straight to the sink and running his hands underneath the stream of water, splashing some on his sweaty face.

“Well, you left me alone this morning,” Tony said, not looking away from the holoscreen. “Had to keep myself busy somehow.”

Steve laughed as he pressed a clean dishcloth against his face before drying his hands with it and dropping it by the sink. “So I’ve lost your attention for the rest of the morning?” he asked as he walked over to Tony.

“Yep,” Tony said, still staring at the screen. “No getting it back.”

“Really?” Steve asked, as he placed a kiss against Tony’s cheek.

“Your lips are cold,” Tony protested as he turned to look at Steve. “But I guess I could take a break.”

“Are you—is that my hoodie?”

Tony looked down at himself, the sleeves of the hoodie hanging over his hands, and shrugged. “I was cold, I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“I don’t,” Steve said. “It’s—” he swallowed. “You look good in it.”

“I haven’t even had a shower,” Tony said, raising an eyebrow at Steve. “But okay.”

“No, you—you look really good.”

Tony paused before flicking the holoscreen down, picking up on the tone in Steve’s voice. “Really?” he said, looking up at Steve with a small smile. Tony ran a hand down his front, plucking at the hoodie. “This does it for you?”

“Tony—”

“Tell me,” Tony said, his gaze landing on Steve’s face. “Steve—”

“You look like _mine_,” Steve eventually said, his hands clenched by his sides. “I know we haven’t talked about—”

“I am, though,” Tony interrupted. “Can’t imagine why you want me to be, but I’m yours.” It should be harder to admit, Tony thinks, to tell Steve exactly how deep he’s in this, but the words come easy.

Steve had sucked in a sharp breath at the words and, before Tony really knows what is happening, he’s pulled Tony up and turned them around, crowding Tony up against the counter. “You like that,” Steve said. “Being mine.”

“More than you know,” Tony swallowed as he looked up at Steve, sliding a hand up to cup his cheek. “Steve, I—” His words are cut off by Steve’s mouth on his and Tony doesn’t have a choice but to go with it. Not that he would’ve said no, Steve kissing him is one of his favourite things in the universe; somewhere he has a list, and Steve takes up almost all of the slots.

Steve’s hand slides down Tony’s side, slipping underneath the hoodie to touch Tony’s bare skin. His fingers dance across the waistband of Tony’s pj pants before he dives in, hand wrapped around Tony’s cock. Tony’s hips jerk at the sensation of Steve’s big warm hand on him, his teeth grazing against Steve’s bottom lip as Steve works him in all the ways he’s learnt how to. “Steve—” Tony breathed out against Steve’s mouth. “You don’t have—”

“I want to,” Steve said, his mouth brushing over Tony’s lips. “You’re mine. Mine to touch, mine to fuck, mine to make come.”

Tony’s head spins at the duel attack of Steve’s words and actions; he always gets lost in the feel of Steve all around him, loves how Steve can get him this worked up with a simple touch or kiss. He never thought he’d have anything like this, and not with Steve. Not with the man who seemed so distant, so unsure of his place in the world when not being a soldier. The man who Tony had wanted so desperately for so long.

“Come on,” Steve said against Tony’s skin, tongue darting out to lick a stripe down Tony’s neck. “I want you to come, make a mess in your pants for me, Tony—”

“_Fuck_,” Tony cried out as he spills all over Steve’s hand, chest heaving with the effort of trying to catch his breath. “Sweetheart, let me—”

“No,” Steve said, catching Tony’s hand with his free hand. A smile crossed his face as Tony’s lips formed a pout. “Not yet,” Steve amended as he kissed Tony softly. “I’m taking you to bed,” he said, voice full of heat as he let Tony’s hand go. “We’re taking the day off, and I’m going to show you that you’re mine.” Steve’s hands slide down to Tony’s ass, gripping him tight. “That all of you belongs to me.”

“You got me,” Tony said, nudging Steve’s face with his own. “Steve, just. Always.”

Letting out a shaky breath, Steve nodded his head. “Promise?” he asked, his voice soft.

“It’s not even a question,” Tony said. “I promise.” Tony kissed Steve softly, letting Steve take as much as he needed from the kiss before the rumble of Steve’s stomach broke it, both of them laughing at the noise. “Sounds like you need to fuel up,” Tony said, patting Steve’s stomach.

“Planning on giving me a workout today?”

“Oh sweetheart,” Tony said, raising an eyebrow. “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for a [prompt](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2027122.html?thread=14860658#cmt14860658) from the cap-im kink meme


End file.
